Sleep, Study, and Stress
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: Shido lives a very busy new life. What with a tamed Kurumi, a straightforward Origami, and of course, a loving Tohka. Just because you are a hero doesn't mean you should keep all of the rewards to yourself, Shido! Rated M for Suggestive Themes and Possible Lemons.


_**Shadistic: So here's a change of pace. It's been awhile since I updated. Mainly because I got the driving lessons, sports, extra-curricular, etc. So cut me some slack. Enjoy this different path!**_

**_Sleep, Study, and Stress_**

**_Date A Live_**

**_By: ShadisticArchdevil_**

Enter Shido, a guy who lived an average life, looking after his little sister, Kotori, and going to school like any other day. However, mysterious earthquakes happened, dubbed by the name of spacequakes. They had sent down what the citizens called 'spirits', warriors from other galaxies sent to Earth for the purpose of mass destruction. A such spirit, 'The Princess' was her code-name, was the first one Shido had encountered after a misunderstanding with Kotori. Being saved by an unfamiliar white-haired girl which he later learned went by the name of Origami, his mission, operated by his once-innocent little sister, was to kiss each spirit and make them fall in love with him, all while avoiding the Military. After later giving the Princess the name Tohka, Shido's mission continues as he encounters Yoshino and Yoshinon, along with the sadist, yet sweet Kurumi. All of this was a piece of his life now.

* * *

**_Setting: Shido's House, 10:30 PM, June 2nd_**

It had been a rough day at school. Shido had to keep track of the three girls that had a crush on him at school. Tohka, Origami, and Kurumi, after they had reverted her to a stable form and her spirit powers were locked away. It had taken the power of Yoshino, Tohka, Origami, and Kotori, but it had been done...somehow. It was now late at night as Shido was once again kept awake at his thoughts. He was used to this by now, the drama, the reality, the adventure. But...was it really worth it?

"Damn it. No sleep again. When will these questions be answered?"

He shifted over to face the window. The moon still shone through his light white curtains. It reminded him of Origami. What a strange girl. Not knowing him, yet she was in love with him. Monotone, but straight-forward. He could still remember when she was looking at hotel rooms for the both of them.

"That was strange, but it was still remotely funny. Heh, hopefully that won't happen again."

His lips curved into a smile as his eyes soon closed. But not for long. A light knock was heard at the door. Normally, Shido would wear a no-sleeve and shorts, but it was hot tonight, so he was just in shorts. He put a blanket over his top half and walked to the door as he rubbed his eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Sh-Shido...I can't sleep because of the heat…"

"T-Tohka!"

She was wearing nothing but a tank top and her underwear on the bottom half. All she was holding was a small blanket that Yoshino probably gave her. She obviously looked tired, but at the same time, seemed like she was giving off plenty of energy. Of course, Shido attracts all types of women (What a player, I must add), so he has to let her in.

"C-can I sleep on the bed?"

"Yeah, I'll go find somewhere else to sleep."

He was about to get up after they had laid down to go make room on the couch, but was stopped by two large breasts dangling in his face. His hair covered his eyes out of reaction and his white face turned red.

"T-Tohka…!"

"Shido...I came here to sleep with you. Stay with me…"

And on that note, Tohka kissed Shido's neck, and the rest of their night began with but a single touch.

* * *

**_Setting: Walking to Origami's House, 9:00 PM June 23rd_**

Exams were coming up soon to see who would pass the year and who wouldn't. Shido normally wouldn't have issues with his studies, but the whole 'Spirits' incident made his focus go off track. His best idea was to have the smartest student, Origami, help him with his studies so that he wouldn't have to spend his summer in school. She happily obliged, and by happily, I mean with a straight face. They were headed to her house right now. It took them both several hours to make sure Kurumi and Tohka wouldn't follow them, but they had done it.

"So Origami, Math and English, right?"

"Correct."

"This is the way to your house, right?"

"Of course. What would be the point in lying."

"A-alright…"

The two continued their stroll until the view of a giant mansion came into view. Shido was not that surprised, but the size still amazed him. Then again, she did work for the military, so it made sense for her to have such amounts of money. They went inside, and there was nobody home. Shido never really questioned it, since Origami didn't have visitors frequently, but somehow she managed to keep such a giant household.

"You may place your belongings over there by the table. I will prepare us some tea. Make yourself at home and start studying, I will accompany you shortly."

Thankfully, it was a weekend, so Shido could stay up for as long as he needed to study. He yawned and shuffled through his bag to find the textbooks and papers required to study for Math. He yawned as his eyes went left and right, across each word and problem, mathematically solving them in his head. Math was one of his better subjects, but better safe than sorry, right?

"Here is the tea."

"Ah. Thank you."

He took a small sip. The tea tasted like the one he made every night to help him sleep better. Origami, of course, had planned this out, and her plan was going accordingly. His eyes began to droop as the clock chimed midnight. Origami sipped her tea slowly as she watched Shido struggle on his focus.

"Shido."

"Yes Origami?"

"Are you having difficulty studying?"

"I'm just getting a little tired"

"Allow me to quiz you. If you get the problems right, I will help you, if not, then I will take off my clothing, then yours."

"The first part sounds good, but the second part! Origami!"

"Have some tea."

"But-"

"Have some tea."

"Fine…"

He took another sip, but it only made his fatigue get worse. His eyes were beginning to get blurry. He saw Origami flipping through some pages, presumably the quiz.

"Question 1: What is the circumference of this circle divided by the diameter?"

"Hmmm. 3.14"

"Incorrect. It is pi."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

"No it is not."

She slowly slid off her school uniform top, leaving her top part left in a white undershirt. Shido began to panic and wild thoughts crossed his mind. He shook his head, and the night continued.

…

After 2 AM, they were both completely stripped, and Shido was on the verge of falling asleep, only to be awoken by two mounds being pressed on his back, causing him to react and try to move away. Origami bit his ear slowly and hugged him tighter.

"This is my chance alone with you. Take it."

* * *

**_Setting: Public Hot Springs, 11:00 PM September 16th_**

"Huahhh, this will probably be the only time I can relax from all this mayhem. Senior Year is really killing my mental capacity. -sigh- At least Hot Springs sooth my physical body."

Shido sunk lower into the steamy waters of the Hot Springs. They really did help him become a bit more relaxed and focused, not to say that all of his stress was relieved in one go. Senior Year was a pain. He had to help the underclassmen with all of their duties while upholding his own. Along with the massive workload and the obvious girls following him, it was not an easy thing to balance. Plus, Mana had moved in with them, so it was not any easier with two sisters fighting over who was really the one worthy of calling him Onii-chan or Nii-sama.

"Well, at least I can be in here for another 3 hours. Thank god they let me use this for free."

Little did he know, a certain female gunslinger was watching him from the changing room. Her eyes, one red and the other golden, shone brightly under the full moon that had occurred that night. She knew that Shido had been doing things with the other girls, and now was her chance to strike it even. Her pale body had nothing in comparison to Tohka, but she would be able to get further by force if she needed to.

"Ara ara~ I need to contain my excitement…"

"Huh? Someone there? GAH!-"

A loud splash was heard and Shido opened his eyes to see Kurumi's golden one in his chest. He tried to back away, but she was clearly holding on, as if for dear life.

"Shido~ Do not resist dear~ I know you want to relax~"

"N-no Kurumi, not relax like that!"

"Your heart says no but your mind says yes~"

"They both say no!"

Shido was then forcibly kissed against his own will Kurumi will have her way tonight, and there was nothing Shido could do to stop her.

* * *

Setting: School 8:00 AM September 18th

Shido yawned. A tiring weekend indeed. Studying, Sleeping, and Stressing. Sure, he studied awhile ago, and that night with Tohka.

"Gotta get it out of my head…"

"SHIDO!"

He turned to see the three that normally meet up with him there everyday. They each grabbed an arm, well, except Kurumi, who settled for just walking next to him.

"Shido! I couldn't sleep last night!"

"Well there's nothing I can do about tha-"

"Shido. I think you need to come over again so we may study to boost your grades."

"I don't think that is needed…"

"You can always come to my house for some relaxation…"

"Dear god, why always me…"

* * *

Meanwhile, his two little sisters were now on their way to middle school, of course, still arugeing about who was the real little sister of their brother.


End file.
